Little April Shower
by PartiPooper
Summary: Kyle and Eric get caught in the rain and find shelter in a barn. (Fluffy & Mildly Smutty Kyman Drabble; Rated T for slightly sexual scenes.)


The rain was falling heavy upon Eric and Kyle as they ran hand-in-hand down the field to the barn, whooping with laughter. They were dripping wet by the time they tumbled inside one after the other, still giggling like the couple of young idiots that they were.

"That came out of nowhere!" Kyle exclaimed, turning to look out the doors he had just ran through, to watch the rain as it came down hard, practically assaulting the ground. But his view was blocked by Eric, right in front of him all of a sudden, gripping him by the shoulders and pushing him backwards into a mound of hay. "Eric!" he cried out, scared at first as he fell, and then he was laughing all over again as he landed in the soft albeit scratchy mound.

Eric followed him down, landing on top of him and ceasing his laughter when he leant down to capture his lips. Immediately Kyle's giddiness was overtaken by another sensation – a searing lust. He kissed back, tongue poking out to meet Eric's half-way, the tips of them touching tentatively. Kyle gasped as he felt a familiar tingling, low in the depths of his abdomen.

Eric pulled back after a while, to look down at the redhead beneath him in the hay. He was grinning, as though he had just found the fabled pot at the end of the rainbow which would surely be arching over their town once the storm passed. "You'll catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes," he said, thumbing Kyle's cheek, urging his smile to widen. "Guess we have to get you naked."

"You're soaked through too, you know," Kyle said, wrapping his arms around Eric's neck to hold him still and keep him just where he liked him – where he could be warmed by his breath and the light in his eyes.

"Well then I guess we'll just both have to strip," Eric chuckled, and that sound warmed Kyle too. He leant up to taste Eric's laughter in another kiss.

They made quick work of their clothes, all but ripping them off of one another and throwing them carelessly away onto the floor. They were going to regret that later, Kyle knew. It would make for a tiresome clothes hunt, and when they did finally round them all up they would still be damp from not being aired properly, and would probably have some itchy hay stuck to them. But right then, when Eric was wet and naked and eager on top of him, Kyle couldn't bring himself to care enough.

The downpour didn't seem as though it was going to be letting up anytime soon, and nobody would dare to go out looking for them in that weather, so the two of them touched each other slowly, savouring the feel of one another's feverishly hot flesh, taking all the time in the world to map out their bodies. Their lips and hands went everywhere, leaving no inch of skin unattended to. The loud patter of rain on the barn roof all but drowned out their gasps and moans, and their gleeful giggles when a ticklish spot was found by curious fingers.

Even though the dry hay scratched his back, and the draft that blew in every now and again wasn't exactly pleasant, still everything was perfect enough, and Kyle so wished that the rain would never stop falling, so that he and Eric could stay secretly trapped together in that amazing April afternoon.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I wrote this little drabble and posted it three years ago on Tumblr for a prompt from MissMaryMason. I didn't post it here, though, because I didn't like it at the time. But when I was going back over my old stuff recently, I re-read this and I was like, "Oh, y'know, this ain't so bad." I even edited it a bit, and I like it better now, so I'm more comfortable with posting it here. Also, yes, I have been waiting months for April to come around to re-post this here, haha! It just seemed right to since that's the month this is set in. Oh, and don't ask me what Kyle and Eric are doing hanging around the ranch outside of town, because I don't know, pfft! Although, I like to imagine that they were out on a picnic date in the fields when they got caught in the surprise shower, and they ditched their date, picnic blanket and all, to run and find some shelter in the nearby barn.  
Thank you! I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it!**


End file.
